Triassic Park
by videogamelover221
Summary: Sonic and friends go to a mysterious island that supposed to be a theme park with dinosaurs. When the power goes out will Sonic and friends be okay? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Has some Sonamy, Crails, Kuxouge, and Shadouge in it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a rewrite of this chapter! Sonic belongs to SEGA, not me. I only own Stan the hot dog man. **

It was a nice, sunny day in Station Square. The world's fastest azure hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog just finish his daily run, and he headed to his favorite chilidog stand. With a streak of red and blue, he ran to the chili dog stand called "Stan's Hot Dogs." When he got there, he saw Stan already making his chili dog. He was heavy in appearance, but he had a good heart. He was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and he was from Spagonia. "Hey thanks Stan! You always know what I like," Sonic said.

"Anything for the hedgehog who saved my stand from that evil scientist," Stan replied as he got back to work.

Then Sonic ran to the nearest wooden bench. He was about to take his first bite when he heard, "SONIC!"

"Oh not now," he said as he recognized the voice.

He looked and it was Amy Rose, running from the edge of the park. She was a pink hedgehog who was wearing her usual red dress and red and white go-go boots. She was his number one fan and wannabe girlfriend. She was actually one of his good friends too. "Hey Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi Amy," Sonic greeted as he opened his mouth for his chili dog.

Amy took Sonic's chili dog out of his hand while saying, "Sonic, there's no time to eat now."

Sonic had a shock and questioning look on his face. "Why not?" he wined.

Amy tossed the chili dog in a trash can. "The government sent us a letter about a mysterious island and they want us to check it out," she replied.

"Mysterious island, huh? Well, I guess we have to check it out then."

"Great, the rest of the guys are waiting outside of Tails's workshop with the _X Tornado_ right now!"

"Alright hang on tight!" Sonic said as he picked her up bridal style. She giggled in happiness, and he took off to Tails's workshop.

Sonic and Amy got there in a second. Tails was checking his plane, the _X Tornado,_ for any possible malfunctions. He was a yellow-orange fox who was Sonic's best friend. He was the best mechanic around and he also has two tails. Knuckles was leaning against the garage door, looking bored. Knuckles was a red echidna who is the guardian of the Master Emerald that makes his home, Angel Island, float. Cream and Cheese were packing the _X Tornado _with the supplies they needed for the trip. Cream was a young, light brown rabbit who was wearing her orange dress and orange, dress shoes. Cheese is an alien species called chaos, and he wears a red bow around his neck to stand out from the other chaos.

Amy got off of Sonic's embrace to help Cream and Cheese with the packing. Sonic went up to Tails and asked, "Hey Tails, what's so mysterious about this island?"

Tails looked at him and replied, "I'm not sure, but we're prepared for whatever possible."

"What do you think they got there, King Kong and Godzilla?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Knuckles," Tails said.

"Tails where is this island anyway?" Amy asked.

"We have to go from Station Square, across the ocean, to a little island that's 200 miles from the mainland of the island, Adabat."

"What!" Sonic exclaimed, "Tails, you know that I'm not good at water."

"Sonic, don't worry, the _X Tornado_ goes over the water, not through it." Tails said reassuringly.

"If you do fall in Sonic, I'll come rescue you," Amy said, hugging Sonic.

"Amy will never let you get hurt," Cream pointed out.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese said, agreeing with Cream.

"Yeah Sonic, she'll be your knight in shining armor," Knuckles said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Knuckles!" Sonic said, "Amy could you get off now, please?"

Amy was blushing and let go, "Sorry."

"It's OK," Sonic said grinning.

**Ten minutes later **

"OK everyone, everything's packed and ready to go!" Tails said excitedly.

"Calm down, Tails you're getting as bad as Sonic!" Amy said.

Tails got in the pilot seat with Amy and Sonic in the seat behind him, then Cream and Cheese in the way back behind them, and Knuckles ended up sitting in the back with the stuff. Once they got settled, they were off.

'This should be fun,' Sonic thought to himself.

**Eggman's Base **

Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were sent by G.U.N to see what the notorious Dr. Eggman was up to again. Shadow was a black-and-red hedgehog that was made 50 years ago by Dr. Eggman's grandfather. Shadow was considered the "Ultimate Life Form." He was on Eggman's side, but now he's fighting with government. Rouge was a white bat who wore her usual black-and-pink outfit and loves jewels. She's been on Eggman's side, but was actually working with the government agency, G.U.N. People think that she only listens to Shadow and herself. When they got to the Control room, Rouge was hacking the main computer. Suddenly, a large cage caught both of them.

"Trying to see my plans, huh?" Eggman asked, "Well, too bad that you failed because know you can't leave!"

Shadow smiled at Eggman as he got out a green, powerful chaos emerald. He grabbed Rouge's wrist and said, "Chaos Control!"

They were gone for a second and out of the cage the next. Dr. Eggman went down on his knees as they approached him. Rouge was about to kick him when Eggman he started begging for mercy, "Please don't kick me Rouge! I'll make a deal with you two!"

"What kind of deal Eggy?" Rouge asked, using Eggman's nickname.

"I'll let you guys out of my base, and I'll give you a chaos emerald," Eggman proposed.

"Gives us each a chaos emerald," Shadow demanded.

"But you already have a chaos emerald!" Eggman shouted.

"Then no deal and Rouge will kick you." Shadow said.

Rouge lifted her leg in a kicking position and was about to kick him. Then Eggman got scared and said, "Fine, fine, a chaos emerald each."

"That's a good doctor. Now what do we have to do this time?" Rouge asked.

Eggman smiled, "Get some embryos at an island."

"What island?" Shadow asked.

"It's called Triassic Park. I'll give you the coordinates and you both can be on your way. Now do we have a deal?" Eggman asked.

Shadow and Rouge looked at each other, smirked, and said, "Deal."

**A/N: I hope you like this rewrite! I know I do. For people who don't know, Spagoina and Adabat were places in the game Sonic Unleashed. Spagonia was based off of Spain and England. Adabat was based off of tropical islands like Coasta Rica and Martinique. Yes, the hot dog guy was based off the ice cream guy in the same game. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	2. That's a dinosaur!

**Hello everybody! Here is the 2nd chapter to **_**Triassic Park**_**. Sonic and co. belong to Sega, not me. By the way, I was listening to the **_**Jurassic Park **_**theme while I was writing this!**

**Edit: Yeah, I added the shark part when I was on DeviantArt and someone suggested this and I thought it was cool so here you go!**

They took off in the X Tornado. About 3 hours later, Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He was about to go nuts if he didn't get some fresh air. Tails saw this and said,

"Sonic you can open the glass if you want."

"No way Tails, we're over water," Sonic said.

"Oh c'mon Sonic, you won't fall," Amy said reassuringly.

"Fine," he said opening the glass. The glass opened until it reached Cream and Cheese's side. A few seconds later Cream saw something. "Look a shark!" She exclaimed.

Amy looked over and asked, "Where?" She kneeled on the seat and was looking over the plane.

"Right below us!"

"Amy sit down!" Sonic shouted to her.

"I'm fine Sonic, nothing will happen," Amy said to him.

Tails just heard over the speaker that there was a shark under them and looked over very fast, and said, "Really?" He didn't realize that he tipped the wheel as he turned. Amy started to fall over the plane. She started to scream. She was about to fall further toward the water and become shark food when Sonic quickly grabbed her, pulled her in, and shut the glass really tight. Amy was breathing really hard and had a terrified look on her face. "Amy are you alright?" Tails asked over the speaker.

"I'm fine Tails," Amy replied a little shaken.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's OK Tails, don't worry."

Tails turned off the speaker, feeling terrible, and Amy turned to Sonic. She had tears in her eyes, and Sonic wiped them off. "Amy don't cry it's OK."

"I was so scared Sonic, I thought I was shark food," she said hugging him tightly, but not like one of her death hugs.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here."

Amy got off of Sonic. "Thanks for saving me and that nice comment, and I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you thing that was some kind of sign? Maybe something bad is going to happen."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen. Besides, I don't believe in bad omens."

"If you say so. I'm going to try to get some sleep, OK?"

"OK."

"Wake me up when we get there."

"You got it."

The next morning the island was showing up. Sonic was fast asleep, so was Amy who had her head on his shoulder; Knuckles was also sleeping and snoring very loudly, Cream and Cheese were admiring the view, and Tails of course was driving the plane. When he finally saw the island, he shouted through the speakers,

"WAKE UP!"

"Whoa!" Sonic and Amy said, not realizing what Amy used as a pillow. It took a few minutes for them to figure out what was going on, but they realized and they started blushing like crazy. Knuckles just yawned and said, "Why did you wake me up."

"Because we're at the island." Tails said as he started landing. As they started getting out of the plane by a beautiful waterfall, they were greeted by an old man about in his 60's.

"Ah, you must be the sonic team; I'm James Hillard the owner of the park." He said.

Sonic was about to say something, but Tails interrupted and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tails, and this is Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese."

"You have the most beautiful island I've ever seen." Said Cream.

"Chao Chao!" Said Cheese.

"Oh, if you like the outside just wait till you see the inside." Mr. Hillard said.

"What do you mean inside?" Said Sonic becoming very aware.

"Follow me to the jeeps and I'll show you." As he said that the jeeps with the head of a T-Rex on it.

"What do you think that means?" Amy asked.

"Maybe Godzilla's here." Knuckles said sarcastically.

"We'll find out in a second." Sonic said preparing to see what so mysterious about this island.

About ten minutes later they drove up into an open field, and Sonic and Tails were talking, and Tails just stopped and looked shocked. "What's wrong buddy?" Sonic said. Tails just pointed ahead and Sonic looked and he became paralyzed. Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese looked like they were going to faint. He looked at the huge figure and realized it was a dinosaur!

"Sonic, these dinosaurs have been gone since the Jurassic period." Amy said looking at the guide.

Sonic took Amy's head and turned it to the direction of the Brachiosaurus.  
When she finally saw it she was shocked and jumped out of the car. Sonic, worried of what she was going to do, jumped after her. She just looked at it amazed.

"I can't believe that old man did this." Knuckles said.

"I didn't know this could happen, and I'm the smart one." Tails said.

Sonic went beside Amy and said, "That's a dinosaur." Amy just smiled and nodded. The dinosaur went on its hind legs to get the leaves of the tip of the tree, causing the ground to shake.

James Hillard went beside them and said, "Oh, that's nothing. We've clocked the T-Rex at 32 mph."

Amy turned to him and said, "You have a T-Rex?" nodded. Sonic almost fainted and had to sit down.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, my dear Amy Rose, welcome to Triassic Park." said.

They turned and saw a bunch of different kinds of dinosaurs just herding and eating. "How did you do this?" Sonic asked.

"I'll show you." Mr. Hillard said.


	3. Aunt Lilly

**Here's chapter 3. Enjoy! Oh if it looks like different, I got a new computer and I'm not use to it yet. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Company. I only own James Hillard, Aunt Lilly, and Darrell Guma.**

As the Mobians and James Hillard were looking at the dinosaur, a man in a white suit and looked like he was in his early forties stepped out of the jeep. He looked a little too serious to Sonic. I'm mean; there was a dinosaur right in front of him! "Who's this Mr. Hillard?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right. This is Darrell Guma, a lawyer that's here to make sure the park is safe," Mr. Hillard said.

"Wait a minute. I thought that was our job," Knuckles questioned.

"It is, but he's here to make it final," Mr. Hillard replied.

"If you say so," Knuckles said.

"Now, Hillard, can we go to the visitor center?" Mr. Guma asked.

"Sure thing," he said as everyone got back in the jeeps. The Mobians in one and Mr. Hillard and Mr. Guma in the other. "Alright everyone you might want to get comfortable, it's going to be a long way back," James Hillard announced. Everyone just groaned.

"Amy, I have a question," Tails started, "why did you have a sudden interest in dinosaurs?"

"Well, I've never seen anything that big before," Amy said nervously.

Sonic noticed this and said, "C'mon Amy you can tell us."

"Alright, but it's kind of a long story," Amy said.

"Oh boy, story time!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao, Chao!" Exclaimed Cheese.

"Well a long time ago when I was only three years old," Amy started, "my Aunt Lilly was my only living relative, and she was a paleontologist."

"What the hell is a paleontologist?" Knuckles asked very loudly.

"A paleontologist is someone who digs up dinosaurs bones," Tails said in a smarty pants tone.

"Oh," Said Knuckles.

"Now be quiet. I want to hear the rest of the story," Sonic said.

"Fine," Knuckles said flatly.

"OK, now where was I?" Amy wondered.

"You said your aunt was a paleontologist," Tails answered.

"Oh yeah, thank you Tails," Amy said.

"You're welcome," said Tails.

"As I was saying my aunt was a paleontologist," Amy said, "and I went with her to her digging sites on Earth."

"No wonder you got so comfortable her so quickly," Cream said.

"Chao," said Cheese agreeing with her.

"Every day I went with her," Amy said, "and she showed me all of these cool tools they used. A couple months later she even let me dig. That day is a day I will never forget."

"What happen?" Knuckles asked suddenly interested.

"I found a tail of an Iguanodon," Amy said proudly.

"What's an Iguanodon?" Cream asked politely.

"It's a type of plant-eater," Amy answered.

"Whoa! So you found a dinosaur?" Sonic asked.

"Yep," Amy said a little embarrassed, "but only the tail."

"How did your aunt react?" Tails asked.

"Oh, you should have seen her face," Amy replied, "she was so proud of me. It was one of the best days of my life."

Sonic looked surprise and asked, "I thought meeting me was the best day of your life."

Amy looked at Sonic and said, "Oh well, that was the other best day of my life." Sonic still looked like he didn't buy it.

"So, what happen to your aunt?" Tails asked her. Everyone looked at her to this question.

Amy looked down sadly. It took her a minute before she finally said, "She died."

"Oh, that's so sad," Cream said.

"Chao, chao," said Cheese giving her a small hug.

"Thank you Cheese," Amy said smiling sadly with tears in her eyes.

"How did she die?" Knuckles asked without thinking about her feelings.

Sonic gave a smack on the head and shouted, "QUIET KNUCKLEHEAD! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HER CRY."

"Sonic settle down, it's OK," Amy said while turning to face Knuckles, "she died in a car crash when I was four."

"Oh, sorry," said Knuckles realizing what he did.

"It's OK," Amy said.

"How long did it take you to get over it?" Tails asked.

"About a year," Amy answered, "but I started feeling really happy again when I met Sonic and you guys." Sonic smiled at this.

"Glad to make you feel better," Sonic said as the jeep stopped.

"I'm sorry to break this happy moment, but we're at the visitor center," said Mr. Hillard.

"This is where I really start taking notes," Mr. Guma said.

"And I have some people for you guys to meet," Mr. Hillard said.

"Now we got to really start paying attention," Sonic said.

"Don't worry Sonic," Amy said with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure we'll have fun and have a good time."

"Yeah Sonic, you need to relax," said Tails running to Cream and Cheese, who were with Mr. Hillard way in the front.

"Now relax and try to enjoy yourself," Amy said as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and ran to Cream, Cheese, and Tails.

"I saw that," Knuckles teased, "and I'm going to keep bugging you about that."

"Go ahead, I don't care," Sonic said as Knuckles ran to the others. "I just hope she doesn't get hurt," he thought to himself as he caught up to the others.

**That was a lot of writing. Probably the longest I ever wrote. I know I said Shadow and Rouge were going to be in this chapter, but I need ideas. All I know is that their plot is going to be based on **_**The Lost World: Jurassic Park. **_**So write your ideas in the reviews and how you thought about this chapter. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	4. What was that?

**Chapter 4: What was that? This starts the Shadow and Rouge subplot. I don't own any Sonic stuff, Sega does. **

Since Eggman has a very slow computer, it took him a whole hour just to get the coordinates. When it finally showed up Shadow just looked at it and took Rouge's hand. "Shadow, I didn't know how romantic you were," she said, winking at him. Shadow just ignored her and yelled, "Chaos Control!" In a millisecond they were off. Eggman just smiled evilly at himself. A few seconds later Shadow and Rouge arrived at a jungle.

"So, this is the place?" Rouge asked.

"It must be," said Shadow. Just then a map and a watch-like walkie-talkie appeared. Rouge picked up the watch and open the lid and a holograph of Eggman appeared.

"Doctor how did you teleport these?" Shadow asked.

"With my teleportation device of course!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Where are the embryos?" Rouge asked.

"In the middle of the island, in the visitor center, but they're people there so don't get caught," said Eggman.

"Doctor, what are the embryos of?" Shadow asked supiously. He was about to answer, but then he just smirked.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," he said as he turned off the communicator.

"Now what do we do?" Rouge asked to Shadow.

"Get the embryos and turn them in to G.U.N," Shadow said.

"Sounds good to me," Rouge as she picked up the map and started walking. "You know," she began," we don't know what's on this island."

"I know, but it must be something really serious if Eggman couldn't tell us," Shadow said as he continued walking.

"All I know is that this place is creepy," said Rouge. They walked for five more minutes until Rouge heard something. "Shadow, wait I think I heard something," she said in a warning tone.

"What it is it?" Shadow asked her.

"I don't know," she said, "but we should keep going."

Just then a, Dilophosaurus, **(the dinosaur that killed that fat man, Dennis Nedry, in the first film.)**, jumped out the bushessprang after her. Luckily, Rouge has quick reflexes and did a spin kick. She only knock it out for a few seconds before it was up again. This time it went after Shadow. All he did was stepped out of the way, and it ran into a tree. It shook its head and looked at Rouge. Shadow saw this and took out a chaos emerald. He used chaos control to get in front of her. Shadow pointed the emerald at the Dilophophosaurus and yelled, "CHAOS BLAST!" The dinosaur dropped down dead. Shadow quickly examined it and turned to Rouge. "Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," she said looking a little shocked," but what was that?"

"Some sort of dinosaur," said Shadow.

"I know that, but aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

"They should. I think it's time to call the doctor again."

"No need to Shadow, I'm right here," said Eggman in the communicator, "Rouge show me the dinosaur." Rouge turned the communicator to the dead dinosaur. "Aah, I know what that is," he said, "that's a Dilophophosaurus."

"Well, that's a fun fact, Eggy, but what's it doing here?" Rouge asked.

"That's what so mysterious about this island. No one knows that cloned dinosaurs live here," Dr. Eggman said.

"Cloned dinosaurs?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, but I cannot tell you everything now," Eggman said.

"Why not?" Shadow asked, a little annoyed.

"Because I'm keeping you from your little mission," he said.

"You have to tell us sometime," Rouge said.

"I'll tell you as soon as you get those embryos," said Eggman, "and when you find them, put them in this." Suddenly, a whip cream-like container appeared. "Open it from the bottom and there will be little spaces for the test tubes filled with embryos," explained Eggman. Shadow opened it and it was just like he said. "As soon as you put them in there they'll only last 24 hours in the container. Good luck," Eggman said as he turned off the communicator.

Shadow gave the map to Rouge and said, "We don't need this."

"Don't why he gave it to us," said Rouge, "let's get going."

"Right," said Shadow, as he got out the chaos emerald. This time Rouge grabbed Shadow's hand and smiled flirtatiously. He just rolled his eyes and yelled, "Chaos Control!" Then they were off in an instant.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm almost done with the next chapter. It will have Sonic and his group in it. REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! **


	5. The Visitor Center

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter of **_**Triassic Park. **_**This is a very long chapter so try to not get bored. I try not to make it too long, so you have to judge it yourself. I don't own Sonic and company, Sega does. I own everything else. Enjoy! **

"Welcome to the Visitor Center," Mr. Hillard said.

Cream, Cheese, and Amy looked around and it was huge! "This place is pretty big, but not as big as that dinosaur," Cream said.

Mr. Hillard laughed and said, "No, it's not as big as that dino, but it's pretty big."

Mr. Guma frowned and asked, "Hillard didn't you say that you had guests for us to see?"

"Oh yes," Hillard said, "come this way." He led them done the hall to a little movie theater with people inside. One was a woman in her middle thirties; she had a maroon t-shirt on with khaki shorts. She was blonde and friendly looking. The other person was a man around his middle thirties. He was a dark-haired man with all black on. He had on a black shirt, black pants, and even black shoes. The strange man looked bored and sleepy. Sonic wasn't so sure about this guy, but he liked the woman. "Everyone this is paleontologist, Emily Smith," Hillard said.

"Hello everybody," Dr. Smith greeted.

"And this is mathematician, Ivan Malloy," Hillard said, pointing to the guy with all black on.

"Chaotican is the correct term, Hillard," Dr. Malloy said.

"Right, anyway this is Darrell Guma, the lawyer," Hillard said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Malloy said sarcastically as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Smith said in a friendly way.

"Same to both of you," Guma said in a business-like way.

"And this is the Sonic Team," Hillard said, pointing to the Mobians, "the heroes I told you about earlier."

"Ah yes I remember," said Smith, "I'm a big fan of yours."

She was about to sake Sonic's hand when Amy ran in front of him and said while shaking her hand, "Please to meet you. I'm Amy Rose."

"Oh, I know," she said," in fact I know all of your names, and so does the rest of the facility."

"What? You know our names already" Tails asked, confused.

"Well one, you're famous," said Malloy, "and two, James told us all about you and why you were coming."

"Now that we have that settled, let's watch the opening video," Hillard said. Everyone looked for a seat, and Amy sat in the front row between Dr. Smith and Sonic. Amy liked Dr. Smith, but she didn't want Sonic to have a crush on her! Next to Sonic sat Cream and Cheese, then Tails, then Knuckles. Dr. Malloy sat in the last seat, next to Dr. Smith. Amy could have sworn she saw her blush. In the second row, behind Sonic, sat Mr. Guma. Mr. Hillard went in front of the screen and an image of him came on the screen.

"Hello James," he said.

"Oh right, I have lines here," said Hillard, taking out note cards.

The image just kept talking. "Oh fine, fine," it said, "but how did I end up here?

"Well first I need a drop of blood, your blood," Mr. Hillard said as he "pricked" his fingers.

"Ow, James that hurts," said TV Hillard. **(Yeah, that's what I'm going to call him.) **

"I'm sorry James, but it's all part of the miracle of cloning," said Hillard as he went to sit next to Mr. Guma.

"I know you need blood, but how do you do it with dinosaurs?" Dr. Malloy asked to Dr. Smith.

"I don't know. I mean how do you get 65 million years old dinosaur DNA?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Shh," Hillard whispered. Suddenly, a cartoon DNA strand popped up the TV Hillard's hand.

"Oh, Mr. DNA where did you come from?" asked TV Hillard.

"From your blood," said Mr. DNA. Then the screen changed to blank screen with the cartoon on it. "Your blood contains millions of codes that tell you who you are," Mr. DNA continued, "and so did dinosaurs, we just had to know where to look." The screen changed to a cartoon prehistoric world. "Millions of years ago mosquitoes roamed the earth drinking the blood of animals, even dinosaurs. After awhile the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree and get stuck in the sap. Then we come along and dig up the harden remains, we call amber." The screen changed to real life people in the lab. "After Triassic Park scientists take the blood, we take a look at the DNA codes. Did you know that it takes 2 years to look at one DNA strand? It's that long! We use the DNA of a frog to fill the gaps of the code. Now we can make a baby dinosaur," Mr. DNA said as the video ended.

"After the opening video is over," Hillard said, "the tour moves on." Metal bars came out of the seats and locked them in. The seats started turning very slowly. They started seeing the lab.

"But how do you stop the process of mitosis?" Malloy asked as he tried to get out of his seat.

"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?" Smith asked.

"We will shortly," Hillard said, in a reassuring tone.

"Can't you stop this?" Malloy asked.

"I'm sorry, but this is kind of like a ride," Hillard said.

Tails found a emergency stop button next to his seat and pushed it. They all got our and started walking towards the lab door.

"They can't do that, can they?" Guma asked to Hillard.

He didn't answer because he was too busy catching up to the very important tourists. When Sonic and everyone else entered the lab they stared in awe, especially Tails.

"Tails, quit drooling all over the place," Knuckles said, laughing.

Tails looked at him mad and was about to say something, but Amy started talking. "Leave him alone Knuckles! If I were you, I would keep my mouth shut before I knock it off. Got it?"

Knuckles looked scared because she got her hammer out. "Alright, alright! Jeez, I was only teasing him," he said.

"Would you two be quiet? We're about to meet some people," said Cream.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed, agreeing with Cream.

"Sorry," Amy and Knuckles said together. Cream and Cheese smiled and ran up to Dr. Smith. Knuckles mumbled a sorry to Tails and ran up to Dr. Malloy to talk about his job.

"Thanks Amy, but I can handle Knuckles by myself," Tails said.

"OK," she said as he ran up to the others.

"Amy, I saw what you did and I want to thank you for sticking up for him," Sonic said, smiling.

Amy blushed a little and said, "Oh, it was nothing Sonic, besides he's like a little brother to me."

Sonic smiled to her and they ran up to the others. The group was around a chamber full of dinosaur eggs. A large metal hand was turning the eggs on at a time. Then they saw two men approaching the egg chamber. One was a man from Chun-un, **(I'm using the earth from Sonic Unleashed), **who was in his late twenties. The other one was a white man in his middle twenties. They both had blue lab coats with white pants and the same T-rex head on their right side of the chest.

"Morning Harry, Morning Edward," Hillard said to them.

"Good morning sir," they said together.

"Everyone this is Dr. Harry Wong," Hillard said, pointing to the Chun-un man, "and this is Dr. Edward Vincent." He pointed to the other man.

"Hello," Dr. Wong said.

"Hey," Dr. Vincent said, in a realizing tone, "aren't you guys the Sonic Team?"

"We sure are," Tails said, proudly.

"I'm a big fan of yours," Vincent said, shaking Sonic's hand.

"We get that a lot," Sonic said.

"Now Edward, let's not forget Dr. Emily Smith and Dr. Ivan Malloy here," Hillard scolded to him.

"My apologies," he said, kissing Dr. Smith's hand.

"My, you certainly are a charmer," Smith said.

"Naw, he's just a big flirt," Wong said.

"Am not!" Vincent exclaimed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Gentlemen please," Hillard said, getting between them, "let's just show them the eggs."

"Fine," they said in unison.

All of the people got around the egg chamber and one of the eggs started to wiggle. "Amy, look!" Cream exclaimed.

"I know!" Amy replied, excitingly.

"Oh my gosh," Dr. Smith said, "it's starting to hatch."

"Ah, I hoped this egg would hatch before I had to go back to the boat," Wong said, satisfied.

"Harry, Harry, Harry why didn't you tell me," Hillard said, getting on plastic gloves, "I should always be here when they are born so I can have a bond with them." The baby dinosaur was trying to push the egg off its head. "C'mon now," Hillard said, "push, push." He pulled the part of the egg off its head, revealing it.

"Oh my god," Smith said, with tears in her eyes. The dinosaur rolled around to get the rest of the egg off.

"Isn't he cute Cheese?" Cream asked to the chao.

"Chao!" Cheese said, nodding his head. **(I don't know if Cheese is a girl or a boy. I'm just taking a guess.) **

"Actually it's a she," Vincent said.

"How do you know?" Sonic asked.

"We genetically engineered their chromosomes, it's really not hard," Wong said.

"How do you do that?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, you only need an extra hormone to make a male, so we just deny them that when they're in the egg," said Vincent.

The scientists turn their attention back to the egg chamber. Hillard gave the baby to Dr. Smith after he cleaned it up. Dr. Smith saw the anxiety in Amy's eyes and asked, "Would you like to hold it?"

Amy's eyes lit up, "Sure!" She was about to grab it, when Sonic grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about this Amy," he said with concern.

"Don't worry Sonic, it's just a baby," she said.

Sonic saw how much she really wanted to hold that baby. "Maybe it's just a girl thing," he thought. He sighed and said, "OK." Amy tooked the baby slowly and carefully. She had a glim in her eyes. Dr. Malloy still had a questioned look on his face.

"How do you know that all the dinosaurs are female?" he asked.

"Like I said before," Wong said, "we engineered the chromosomes while they're in the egg."

"How many dinosaurs do you have?" Tails asked.

"Oh I believe we have about 400 dinosaurs," Wong replied.

"It's scientifically impossible," Malloy said.

"Why's that?" Vincent asked.

"Because life is impossible, it will toss and turn just to break free. Well, there it is," Malloy said.

"There it is," Hillard mimicked.

"All I'm saying is life finds a way," he said. **(My favorite quote!) **

"Don't worry, we know there is no unauthorized breeding here in Triassic Park," Wong said.

"Sonic, I think that Dr. Malloy is right," Tails whispered.

"After all, he's a chaotican and we know a lot about chaos," Knuckles added.

"We'll have to wait to see," Sonic said to them.

Back with the eggs, Amy was still holding the baby while Cream was rubbing under her chin. Suddenly Amy's head shot up like a bullet. "Dr. Wong," she said, "what breed is this?"

"A Velociraptor," he replied.

Dr. Smith's faced looked shocked and she asked, "You breed raptors?" Dr. Wong nodded. "Where are they?"

"In the back, next to the path leading to the electricity house," replied Vincent.

Dr. Smith stated walking toward the exit door with Dr. Malloy. Amy gave the dinosaur back to Dr. Wong and followed them. The rest of the Mobians, Mr. Hillard, and Mr. Guma followed her. Sonic ran up to Amy and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Going to see the raptors, what else?" She said.

"Why are you so interested in them?"

"They were probably the smartest dinosaur in history," she said, "and the most dangerous next to the t rex.

Sonic had a sick feeling in his stomach and kept walking briskly, right next to Amy. "I have a bad feeling about this," he thought to himself.

**Done! That was the longest chapter I EVER written. Shadow and Rouge will be in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AN D NO FLAMES! **


	6. The Truth

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 6! Shadow and Rouge belong to SEGA. **

Shadow and Rouge transported to the visitor center of the island. They thought they were going to see people, but they didn't. In fact the place looked deserted; it was like a tornado went through the place.

"Shadow, I thought they were supposed to be people here," Rouge said.

"That's what the doctor said," Shadow replied a little confused.

"Maybe we should spilt up and look for the embryos."

"No, we're not splitting up here."

"Shadow I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Shadow sighed, "OK, but if you in trouble call me."

Rouge smiled, "You too."

With that they each took a separate way. Shadow went to the right. He was heading towards the lab while Rouge went to the left, toward the control room. Shadow saw the sign of a door saying "LAB." He walked in and saw that the place was torn apart. It was full of broken windows, test tubes, and bite marks. "The dinosaurs must have got out," he thought, as started to look around.

Meanwhile, Rouge went through a door that said "Control Room." The room was really dark, but luckily she was a bat so she didn't the light. She used her other senses to find a flashlight or something. Then she saw a green light. She went to it and found out that it was a computer saying "System Ready." Right next to the computer she felt a flashlight and turned it on. Under the computer was a control panel with a button that said "Main Power." She pushed it and all the computers and lights came on.

Shadow saw the lights came on and said out loud, "Rouge must have found the power box."

Rouge stood up and then she felt something under her foot. She looked down and out it was a human foot! She gasped and accidently pushed a key. A video came up titled "Last Video Log Ever." "I better call Shadow," she said to herself.

Shadow was busy with his own matters. He found a door saying "Embryo Room Do Not Keep Open." He was about to open it, but then he heard Rouge's voice on his communicator. "Shadow, come in Shadow," she said.

"What is it Rouge?" He asked.

"You better come here. I found something very important."

"What room are you in?"

"The Control Room."

"OK, I'll be right over." He put the communicator down and used chaos control the get over to the room. He found Rouge by a computer and started walking towards her. "Rouge are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but you better take a look at this." She pointed to the computer screen. Then she clicked on a video link and an image of an old man appeared. He was around his early-seventies, had a military cut, and he had a white lab coat on with white pants and shoes. He turned on the camera and took a few steps back so you could see him head to toe.

"Hello, my name is James Hillard the 1st ," he said in a whisper, "my team and I created a beautiful island. We recreated God's most dangerous creatures. Dinosaurs. My partner, Gerald Robotnik, and I thought we were doing a good thing. We were wrong. In the beginning Gerald and I were excited to get started with the island. He took care of the lab stuff and I took care of the money and the island itself."

"Of course the man with the idea doesn't do any real work," Rouge pointed out.

"Shh, I want to learn more," Shadow said, annoyed.

"After a couple years we made our first dinosaurs. They were the Velociraptor, the smartest dinosaurs to this day," Hillard continued, "then we were starting to make more breeds. We decided to make only female dinosaurs to control the population. Suddenly more dinosaurs started appearing. Gerald and I got into a fight about it, and he left. I was sad that he left; he was an excellent business partner. I later called him to get him to come back. He told me that he started the other project that we were talking about, Project S.H.A.D.O.W, the ultimate life form."

"Shadow he's another creator of you!" Rouge gasped. Shadow just stared in disbelief. He couldn't be another creator of him! The man was too stupid! They turned their attention back to the computer screen.

"We talked about our progresses. Then we said good bye to each other. That was the last time I talked to him," Hillard said frowning, "we continued making the island without Gerald. We made a lot of other types of dinosaurs. Then a year after Gerald left we started to have problems. The raptors became more aggressive, the big ones were trying to get lose, and the herbivores became apprehensive. A few days later the power went out and all hell broke loose. I am one of the last survivors for the moment."

"Shadow what does he means "for the moment?" Rouge asked nervously.

"I think he is about to die," Shadow replied. **(What a direct answer, Shadow!) **In the video you could hear bams against the walls.

"I don't have much time. The dinosaurs are supposed to have an enzyme that kills them if they escape or not given a pill by us in their food. If that doesn't work than leave this island immediately," Hillard said. Then the video went blank.

"I can't believe this," Rouge said quietly.

"If this place was made 50 years ago then the embryos are long dead by now," Shadow informed.

"Is that what you care about? The embryos?" Rouge asked, "Shadow there were people who died here."

"Then they shouldn't have made this island."

"Do you care about anyone that yourself?"

"Yes, I care about your safety!" He glapsed his mouth.

Rouge looked shocked, "What did you say?"

He sighed, "Alright Rouge, I'm worried that you'll get hurt."

"Don't worry Shadow. I'm not going to end up like Maria."

"How do you know?"

"I won't leave my best friend just like that." She smiled a friendly smile to him.

"Thanks Rouge."

"No problem."

They started walking to leave when Shadow say something. "Rouge hold on." He picked up a pamphlet that said "Site B: Triassic Park."

"Site B?" Rouge asked.

"They must have made another island after this on failed."

"Maybe we should go on that one and get those embryos."

"That is what I was thinking." He took out a chaos emerald and was about to say "Chaos Control," but then they heard a huge roar. Rouge keeled down, clutching her ears. She has very sensitive hearing being a bat. Shadow helped her up and asked if see was okay.

"Yeah, but we're not alone anymore."

Just then a t rex ran through the building **(the building is very big) **staring down at them, with a hungry look in his eyes.

**All done, yay! If you are wondering how they had computers 50 years ago, think how they made Shadow that long ago. It's my story, so don't say anything. Yes, James Hillard the 1****st**** is the grandfather of James Hillard. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


	7. The Raptor Cage

**Here's chapter 7! I do not own Sonic and friends, SEGA does**.

The Mobians and humans walked to the "cage." The Cage of the Raptors. The cage was big and the fence went over the cage. It was full of trees and leaves. You couldn't even see the dinosaurs. They all gathered in front of the cage. Dr. Smith went on the very edge; Dr. Malloy went next to her, then Knuckles, then Cream and Cheese, Tails, Sonic, and finally Amy. Mr. Hillard and Mr. Guma had just got there. "I was hoping to eat lunch before coming out here," Hillard said, walking towards Amy. Mr. Guma stood next to Hillard.

"Mr. Hillard what's in here?" Cream asked politely.

"Very smart dinosaurs called Velociraptors, or raptors for short," he replied.

"How come you can't see them?" Knuckles asked.

"They are…very private animals!" Hillard said, laughing nervously. Sonic knew something wasn't right and was about to say something, but he saw workers hooking up a cow to a harness. The others saw this too. The chains were started to be lifted up by controls in the building next to the cage.

"What are they doing?" Smith asked.

"Uhh…feeding them," Hillard said grimly.

The cage started to open up and gently placed the cow in. At first you could hear some sounds and see ruffles in the leaves. Then the sounds of the raptors became more loud and scary. They started to attack the cow. They couldn't see it, but the leaves started to sake violently, the raptors screeched and placed their teeth into the poor beast, and the cow was crying out loud. Cream became very scared and hugged Cheese and Tails. Tails looked down at them, but he didn't mind. He was very scared too. Dr. Malloy and Knuckles stared at the scene shocked and amazed. Dr. Smith closed her eyes. Mr. Guma became sick and almost threw up. Mr. Hillard just looked away. Amy gasped and grasped Sonic's hand. She realized what she was doing and let go. Sonic felt sorry for her so he grabbed her hand, comforting her. She smiled then remembered what was happening, and turned her head away in fear. The cow's cry fainted, the movement stopped, and the raptors were silent again. The chains were lifted up; tarred up and had scatters of blood on them.

"Now wasn't that a joyful experience?" Malloy said sarcastically.

Cream let go of Tails and said, "That was horrible. I'm gonna have nightmares now." She started to cry. Dr. Smith went over to her, along with Amy. They went to both sides of her. Cream looked up, squeezing Cheese who was also crying.

"Don't worry sweetie, nothing bad is going to happen to you," Smith cooed.

"Remember you're here with people who can protect you," Amy said calmly.

"Like Mr. Sonic and Tails?" Cream asked.

"Yep," Amy said, "so please stop crying."

"OK." She wiped her tears away and Cheese's. "I feel better now, but I still don't like that dinosaur."

"Me either," Tails said.

"Mr. Hillard why do you feed them like this?" Sonic asked.

"We had a few complications in the past with gatekeepers," he replied.

"Like what?" Guma asked, taking notes.

"Nothing big, I assure you," he said nervously.

"I think they should all be destroyed," said a man in a "Steve Irwin" getup, an "Indiana Jones" hat, and was in his upper forties.

"Ah everyone this is paleontologist and raptor expert, Dr. Alexander Miller," Hillard introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Miller," Tails said.

"You too," he said.

"Why should they be destroyed?" Knuckles asked.

Dr. Miller looked at him shocked, "Because they are very dangerous!"

"How?"

"Well they can run really fast, jump very high, and they have the memory of an elephant."

Sonic chuckled, "Heh, how fast can they run?"

"When they're out in the open they can run cheetah speed. So about 60-70 mph," Miller replied.

"I can run faster than that easily! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog for crying out loud!"

"You shouldn't be too cocky with these animals. They can remember the patterns of electricity on the gates. That's why we have to feed them like this, so they don't escape."

"I get it, you're worried that they can remember Sonic's attack points and kill him!" Tails exclaimed.

"Precisely," Miller said.

"Don't worry, I won't lose to those things if I ever have to fight them," Sonic said.

"Sonic will you please listen to Dr. Miller," Amy pleaded.

"Fine, fine I will," Sonic said, not wanting to her hammer out.

"Now that we have that settled, let's go to the Control Room before the grand tour of the park itself," Hillard said.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

"Follow me," Hillard said happily. They went inside, walked through the la, and up the stairs. Then they went through a hallway and a door saying "Control Room." Inside was a room full of computers, the black GELL computers. Mr. Hillard went up to a Mazuri man. He was in black pants, a grey shirt, and a white lab coat with the T-Rex symbol on the right chest. He looked like he was in his upper thirties. "Hello James," Hillard said.

"Hello Hillard," said the man.

"Everyone this is James Alfred, a computer technician."

"A what?" Knuckles asked.

"I work with the jeep tours, dinosaur data, and the stability of the park," Alfred explained.

"Oh…Ok," Knuckles said dumbly.

"And this is the other computer technician, Dallas Norm," Hillard said, pointing to a fat man. He was next to Alfred. He had on the same outfit as James Alfred, but in much bigger sizes. He had curly, black hair and was white. He was looking up something on the computer. He had a job to do for his other boss.

***Flashback, 1 Week Ago* **

Dallas Norm was eating a buffet at a little restaurant in Adabat. He was waiting for his boss. Then he saw him. "Eggman, Eggman over here!" he shouted, waving to him.

Dr. Eggman rushed over to him. "Don't say my name that loud," he shouted. Eggman was in disguise in a trench coat and detective hat. He sat down.

"Sorry boss," Norm said. He took off the hat. "What are you wearing the hat for? Trying to be suspicious?"

"You know what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get one of each embryo from the island. Where do I put them?" Eggman took out a whip cream container and "opened" it. It revealed the places for the tubes.

"As soon as you place them in here, they will only last twenty-four hours."

"Alright, now where's my money?" Eggman took out a brief case with 10,000 dollars in it. Norm was about to take it, but then Eggman snatched it away.

"You get this when you get the embryos!"

"OK, I'll do it boss!" Dallas Norm took off with that statement.

"Excellent, my plan is working perfectly." He chuckled evilly.

***End Flashback* **

"Dallas? Dallas!" Hillard shouted.

"Huh? What boss?" he asked.

"I introduced you to our guests." Norm looked at the visitors.

"Oh right you're the Sonic team, Dr. Smith, and Dr. Malloy."

"You're correct, now are the tour jeeps ready?"

"They will be in thirty minutes." He went back to typing. A woman came up to Hillard, whispering something.

"Oh, OK," he said to her.

"She said that your stuff is here," Hillard informed.

"Oh good, I want to change out of the these clothes," Amy said.

"I brought a cute little backpack for Cheese," Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said, cheering.

"Follow me," Hillard said. They followed him to the cafeteria. There was a buffet full of food. Sonic's eyes lit up when he saw his all time favorite food, chili dogs.

"Let's eat before we go," Tails suggested. Sonic was already eating the chili dogs. Amy got out a bag from the pile and asked where the bathroom was. Mr. Hillard pointed to the right and she went into the ladies room.

Sonic got four chili dogs, sat down at a table, and started eating. Knuckles made a fruit salad with a lot of grapes in it. Tails got some chicken nuggets and a few peppermints. They sat down and began eating with Dr. Smith and Dr. Malloy. Cream and Cheese were rummaging through the pile of clothes, toiletries **(yes I said toiletries, they are like toothpaste and stuff like that)**, and other stuff. She finally found it and Cheese squealed in delight. It was like the backpack from "Dora the Explorer" **(I knew that show would come back to haunt me) **but it was baby blue and it didn't have a face or a talking map. They ran down the pile to the buffet. They grabbed a couple sandwiches and sat down.

Then Amy came out. She was wearing Capri jeans, her pink "rider" shoes, and a soft, red shirt with sleeves that just go off the shoulders. The only thing that was the same was her red headband. Dr. Smith walked up to her and said, "I like your new outfit."

"Thanks," Amy said, smiling to her.

"And I think a certain someone likes it too." Amy turned towards Sonic. He was trying not to stare. Amy blushed a little. Amy walked towards him.

"Well Sonic, how do you like my outfit?" she asked.

He looked at her. "It's..uhh..nice," he stammered.

Amy giggled, "Thanks Sonic." She walked to the girls. Sonic was a little embarrassed and blushed a shade of light pink. He went back to eating his last chili dog. Knuckles took Tails by the arm and pulled him by the men's bathroom.

"What do you want Knuckles?" he asked.

"You wanna make a bet?" Knuckles asked.

"About what?"

"About Sonic and Amy!"

"Fine, I bet they start dating by the end of this trip."

"No way, I was gonna bet that!"

"Are you too scared to bet that they won't?" Tails knew how to get Knuckles mad.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You know what fox boy? I'll bet the other way to show you!" Knuckles was really mad now.

Tails smirked, "OK then it's settled. If I win, you have to help me with my planes."

"Fine, and if I win you have to watch the Master Emerald with me."

"Deal." They shook hands and went back to the table. Sonic didn't even know that they left. He was too deep in his thoughts. Mr. Hillard came back to the room.

"It's time to go on the jeep tour," he announced.

"Finally, time to see more dinosaurs!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Ready to go Cheese?" Cream asked to the little chao.

"Chao!" Cheese said, nodding his head.

"Let's go!" Smith and Malloy said.

"Time to observe some more," Guma said, taking out a notepad.

"I'm so excited!" Tails exclaimed.

"You kidding? I've been waiting for this!" she said.

"I thought so," he thought to himself. They headed their way to the front exist.

**Yay I got it done! Sorry for the bad ending, I couldn't come up with something else. You know the drill. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! **


	8. Battle of the T Rexes Part 1

**Well I got through my little writer's block to write this. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Shadow and Rouge, SEGA does.**

**Edit: I edited this chapter because I rushed through it last time so I hope it's better!**

The T-Rex was staring at Shadow and Rouge, like he was daring them to make a move. They didn't move for five minutes.

"Oh crap," Shadow muttered.

"Shadow, what should we do?" Rouge asked.

"Well, I read somewhere that the T-Rex sight was based off of movement so, don't move."

"Did that writer seen a real dinosaur before?" She was basically screamed at this point.

"You know that you're drawing his attention, right?" The T-Rex looked directly at Rouge. She immediately became quiet.

"Why don't you use chaos control to get us out of here?"

Shadow didn't answer right away. He was too busy studying. It had its body, like it was protecting something. Then he noticed that he had a old, rusted chain around its tail. It looked like it's been there been there for awhile and was to break. "Rouge do you see the chain around its tail?"

She turned and looked at it slowly, "Yeah."

"I think it's been there since the incident here."

"So he doesn't attack any anyone?"

"Exactly."

"Well that plan didn't work out so well. The chain looks like it's going to break anyway."

"Do you also see the way that he has his body positioned?"

Rouge looked at it slowly again, "Oh yeah, what's the deal with that?"

"I think it's protecting something."

"What?"

Just then a faint call came; it was like a little version of the T-Rex. Then an adult was calling. The dinosaur called back. Rouge covered her ears in pain from the high screeches. The calls kept coming and Rouge looked up, shocked.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, concerned.

"Oh my god, it's calling for help," she whispered.

As soon as she said that a baby T-Rex and another adult appeared. Rouge and Shadow backed up a little. Shadow decided not to take the challenge, grabbed Rouge's hand, and ran out of the control room and to the lab. They hid behind a counter, waiting for a sound. They waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. "OK we should go now," Shadow whispered.

"You think?" Rouge replied, sarcastically. Shadow started looking around for a chaos emerald, but he couldn't find it. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find the emerald. I must have dropped it while we were running."

"You dropped a precious jewel?" Rouge screamed, "C'mon let's go look for it. I hate Eggman for not giving me one yet."

"How do you know that the dinosaurs are gone?"

"We've been waiting here for ten minutes; I think the coast is clear." Rouge stood up and stomped her way to the door.

"Rouge wait!" Shadow shouted as he got up and ran to the door. It was too late. Rouge had started walking to the right when she heard a growl behind her. It was the baby. It was a about five feet tall with a flat head and eyes of a alligator. It also had sharp teeth, really sharp teeth.

"Hey little fella," she said, trying to "soft talk" it.

The baby lifted his head saying "Awwwrgh."

"What are you doing little one?" Suddenly it dawned on her. "He's calling his parents," she thought.

The T-Rex bent down to her like a puppy wanting to play. After a second it started to run towards her with its mouth wide open. Rouge braced herself but nothing happened. Rouge opened her eyes and saw the baby on the floor, whimpering in pain. Then she turned a little and saw Shadow with his hand in a fist.

She smiled to gratefully, "Thanks for saving me Shadow."

He nodded, "No problem, now let's go to the control room."

"Right."

They were about to start running but, Shadow grabbed Rouge's arm, "And this time….stay by me."

Rouge didn't feel like starting an argument, "Alright." The pair ran (well…Rouge flew) to the control room. They began to search for the purple chaos emerald. "Are you sure it's in here?" she asked.

"I'm sure."

They kept looking but they stopped when they felt the ground shake. "Oh great," Rouge said.

They saw the male T-Rex running in the building. Luckily, Shadow and Rouge got out of the way in time and got to the door. The dinosaur broke most of the computers and desks. It was a mess. The male called the female so both of the parents were there. The male also broke off the chain too. He was completely free. The baby also came too, but looking weak. Shadow and Rouge ran up a little but, were caught in the middle of the family of T-Rexes. The badass **(I had to use that term!)** pair stood back to back.

"Shadow what do you want to do?" Rouge asked.

"Well we can't run so, we have to fight," he answered.

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"I just wish that I had the chaos emerald." Just then the baby picked a jewel behind the door.**(The door was open when they went into the room)** It wasn't just any jewel. It was the chaos emerald! "Rouge are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it's to get the emerald without getting killed by the adults, then yeah."

"Right…are you ready?"

"I'm always ready to get a jewel," Rouge said as they prepared to fight the family of T-Rexes.

**I'm sorry that the chapter is so short! The second part will come soon, I promise! PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**


	9. The Tour Begins

**Here's chapter 9! I'm sorry that it took a long time, but I can get lazy. Sonic and co. belong to SEGA and the Sonic Team. I own the humans. **

The group of people (and animals) made their way to the jeeps. There were two of them. They were green with red zig zag stripes of the sides and doors. On the hood, there was the head and arms of a skeleton of a T-Rex. It also had the words "Triassic Park" underneath it. On the license plates were the words "Jeep Tour." "Those look nice," Dr. Smith said.

"Don't they?" Mr. Hillard asked, "Each of them can hold up to five passengers."

'Including the driver?" Tails asked.

"Oh the jeeps don't need drivers. They are set up with coordinates and go along the track."

"Cool," the two-tailed fox said, amazed.

"That's nice, now when do we leave?"Amy asked in an anxious tone.

"In about ten minutes," Hillard said, "the scientists in the Control Room are making last minute checks. We want a safe tour for our guests."

"OK," she said, a little annoyed.

"Can we look in the jeeps?" Tails asked.

"Sure go ahead," Hillard said. Tails started to look around in the second jeep.

Cream tapped Mr. Hillard to get his attention and asked, "Can we sit with anyone?"

"Yes, but there has to be someone over the age of 21 in each jeep." The Mobians groaned.

"I call Dr. Smith!" Dr. Malloy shouted jokingly. Smith blushed a shade of light pink.

Amy went up to her and whispered, "At least I know I'm not the only one love struck." The blush turned into a bright red.

Amy left her in her thoughts and went by Cream and Cheese. She stopped because Cream was talking to Tails. She thought how cute that was and went away by Dr. Smith. What she didn't know is that Tails was telling Cream about the bet. "Oh OK," said Cream after he was done explaining it to her, "sure I'll help."

"Chao chao," said Cheese, nodding his head.

"Great! Now how do we start?" Tails asked to the little rabbit and chao.

They thought for a moment and Cream came up with something. "What if they sit together during the jeep tour? Maybe that will make sparks fly."

Tails thought for a minute and nodded, "It wouldn't hurt to try, but we have to make sure that Knuckles doesn't go with them."

"Chao," Cheese said as if said "yep."

"Let's go," Cream said.

The matchmaking trio went past the first jeep. Tails became distracted and peaked into it. The back had just seats and cup holders. The front had seats and a little TV screen. Tails climbed into the jeep and to the TV. He touched the screen and a map came up. "Must be the map of the island," he thought. He picked a place and a close up of the part of the island came up. A male's semi-deep voice started talking about the place and dinosaurs. "Cool, you can pick any place you want to see," he exclaimed.

"Tails come out of there," Cream shouted to the dazed fox.

"Huh….oh sorry!" he said as he got out of the jeep. Then they saw Amy coming towards them. "Here comes Amy."

"Follow my lead," Cream whispered to him, "Tails can you ride with me? I would feel better if you did."

"Sure, whatever you want Cream." Cheese cheered and hugged Tails. "Oh hey Amy!" He looked at her as if he just noticed her.

"Hi guys! What are you talking about? Amy asked, a little confused.

"I was just asking Tails if he could ride with me," Cream said.

"OK that would be fun to have Tails with us."

"Umm…actually Amy, I think you should go with Sonic."

"What about you and Cheese?"

Tails put his arm around Cream's shoulders, "Don't worry Amy. I'm here." He was looking sheepish.

"Uhh…OK. Have fun, I'll see you when we get back."

"Bye," they said in unison. Amy, confused as ever, went back to Dr. Smith.

"That was close," Tails said, taking his arm off Cream.

"Now we just have to find Knuckles," Cream said, looking around. Cheese looked around and found him by the front entrance with Sonic, Dr. Malloy, and Mr. Guma.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed, pointing to him. Tails and Cream peaked over their shoulders over to him.

Cream gave the chao a pat on the head, "Good job Cheese!" Cheese blushed and went into the blue backpack. The trio began to walk towards them, but Mr. Hillard came out of the building.

"You may go to the jeeps now," he said. Everyone walked to the jeeps, except Hillard.

"Aren't you coming Mr. Hillard?" Sonic asked.

"No, I have to stay here with the Control Room people," he replied.

"Alright," He went to the first jeep, surprised to see Amy. "Hey Amy, I thought you were going with Cream and Cheese?"

"I was, but she said that she is going with Tails and wanted me to go with you. Maybe they want to be alone. I don't know. So, is it alright that I go with you?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Sure."

Amy gave him a big hug while saying, "Thanks Sonic."

"No problem…ach…can you let go?"

"Oh sorry," she said as she let go. After that they got in the jeep. Secretly Knuckles was watching and listening from a distance.

"Heh, Tails must of gotten that rabbit and chao on his side. Well his little plan failed," he said silently. He went up to the back seat in the first jeep. "Uhh..guys it looks like I have to go with you."

Sonic looked at Amy and shrugged, "Sure Knucklehead, you can come with us. I didn't know you loved us." Amy and Knuckles rolled their eyes.

"Yeah yeah, sure." He went to the other side and sat right next to Amy. So she was right in the middle. "So Amy how does feel to be in the middle of us guys?"

Amy rolled her eyes again. "I swear Knuckles. You're such a pain," she said in annoyance.

He chuckled, "I know. Hey at least you don't have to be by a lawyer."

Tails, Cream, and Cheese saw Knuckles go into the jeep. "Oh no!" Cream exclaimed.

"Oh no is right! Now we have to sit with the lawyer," Tails said.

Mr. Guma reluctantly came up their jeep and said, "I guess I'm with you guys."

"Yep, now let's try to make the best of it!" Cream said in a cheerful tone.

"Right, what the bunny said." Mr. Guma went in the front passenger seat.

"This is going to a looong trip," Tails mumbled to Cream. Cheese nodded his head in agreement. They got in the jeep. First Cream, then Cheese, then Tails. Dr. Malloy and Dr. Smith went to the first jeep.

"Mind if we come in?" Smith asked.

"No, not at all!" Amy said happily.

"Thanks." She got in the passenger seat and Malloy went to Driver's seat. **(No, he doesn't drive or attempt to.) **Mr. Hillard went to the Control Room. As soon he got there he put on a headset. "The voice who you will be hearing this tour is Robert Ross's. Spared no expense," he said through the headset and to the speakers in the jeep. Everyone sat down in the jeep.

"Hello and welcome to Triassic Park's Jeep Tour. I'm Robert Ross, famous paleontologist." The jeeps started moving along the tracks toward a big gate. "Now please stay seated, keep arms and legs inside the vehicles, and keep the windows up at all times. We hope that you enjoy the tour. Welcome to Triassic Park." The jeeps went through the gates.

"Here we go," said Sonic.

"I wonder what the first dinosaur will be," Amy said.

"It could be anything," Smith replied.

"I beat it's going to be venomous," Malloy said. The jeeps came up to a fence. That means it was at the first exhibit.

"The first dinosaur on this tour is the Dilophosaurus. It was mostly lived in the early Jurassic period. When we first cloned it, we discovered that it was venomous. ("Called it! Malloy exclaimed.) Making it a beautiful, but deadly addition to Triassic Park," Robert Ross informed. Everyone was looking on the left side (Sonic's side). They were trying to find the dinosaur.

"Sonic…"Amy began to say, but stopped.

The jeeps kept going and soon it was out of the exhibit. Sonic banged his fist on the door and said, "Damn."

The jeeps went on rolling on and a few minutes later they came up to a HUGE gate. It was about twenty feet across. Cream and Cheese were in awe. "I wonder what this dinosaur is," Cream said.

"I have a good feeling about one," Tails said to her.

"Whatever it is, it looks pretty big," Guma added. In the first jeep, the girls were really excited.

"I bet I know what it is," Smith said excitedly.

"Me too!" Amy exclaimed.

Robert Ross began talking. "The dinosaur you're about to see is the Tyrannosaurus Rex, or T-Rex for short." He just kept talking and giving facts on it.

"I knew it!" Tails, Amy, and Smith exclaimed.

"But where is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Good question," Sonic said, looking around on the driver's side.

They were all wondering that. The people in the Control Room were looking through the cameras. Then James Alfred go an idea. He took the headset from Hillard and started speaking, "Just stay put. I'm going try to lure it." After he said that a goat attached to a chain came up on a platform.

Cream became shocked and asked, "What's going to happen to the goat? Is he going to eat the goat?"

Tails looked over, "Excellent." Cheese gave him a little punch on the arm.

"What's the matter? Never had lamb chops before? Guma asked.

"I'm a rabbit! I don't eat meat and neither does Cheese," Cream said, a little mad.

"Chao!" Cheese exclaimed, giving a nod.

Back with Sonic, they were also feeling disappointed. "The T-Rex doesn't want to be fed, it wants to hunt!" Smith said.

"How can you take 65 million year of instinct away? Amy asked.

"I know one thing," Sonic stared, "it does not want to come out."

They waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. "Alright God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs," Malloy pointed out.

"Dinosaurs eat man….women inherit the earth," Smith said smirking. The guys looked at her, confused. Amy smiled.

"I'm sorry everyone, but we have to continue. We'll stop again when we come back," Alfred said. The jeeps began to move again.

Knuckles climbed to the TV and said into the camera, "Now you do have dinosaurs out here right? Hello?" He tapped the screen.

Hillard shook his head, "I really hate that echidna."

The jeeps moved through the track. "The dinosaurs obviously don't the schedule or something," Malloy said.

"What are they supposed to do? Be circus animals?" Sonic asked.

"All I'm just saying that it's Chaos Theory."

"I still don't understand that," Knuckles said.

"It's just a theory of unpredictable things."

"Oh." Then they heard a noise. It was like loud grunting. Smith saw something and jumped out the door.

"See that's and example. No one expected that Dr. Smith would jump out of the car," Malloy said.

"Go on Knuckles!" Amy shouted. Then Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic jumped out of the jeep.

"And there is another example. Now I'm sitting by myself, talking to myself. That's Chaos Theory." That's when he got out.

"Where are they going Tails?" Cream asked.

"I don't know let's find out," he said. Then Tails, Cream, and Cheese got out. Mr. Guma waited a few seconds then got out too.

Back at the Control Room, Hillard was yelling, "Stop the program! Stop the program!"

"How many times do I have to say this? We need locks on the jeep doors!" Alexander Miller shouted. The jeeps skitted to a halt. The group was walking in a field.

"Umm…I don't think we should be out here!" Guma yelled. They heard a faint roar. "Someone should go on ahead."

"I will," Sonic volunteered, "stay here." He went off behind some tall grass. Amy rolled her eyes and went after him.

"Amy!" Smith called.

"Hey Amy!" Tails yelled. The group began to walk toward an open area. Dr. Smith stopped dead in her tracks. Sonic and Amy were standing by a doozey Triceratops!

"It's ok! You can come! I started the tranquilizer formula," said a man in his early forties wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. He was also blonde and was wearing shades. "I'm Dr. Samuel Hem. I'm the veterinarian."

Smith knelt down by the head and slowly stroke the snout by the by the horn. "Hi girl," she cooed.

"So, Doc what's wrong with her?" Sonic asked who was by the seven spikes on its head.

"Well she's been acting like this about every six weeks. She has diarrhea and dreary eyes," He analyzed.

"Every six weeks?" Smith asked.

"Just about."

Tails was kneeling by the head too and noticed something about her eyes. "Dr. Smith something's wrong with her eyes," he said. She took a closer look.

"Your right Tails," she praised. Tails slightly blushed. "Can I have a small flashlight?"

"Sure," Hem said, giving her it. She gently pulled back the dinosaur's eyelids.

"Her eyes are dilated," she informed.

"They are?" Hem asked. He took a look. "I'll be damned."

"That's usual from local plant life," Smith said. She got up along with Amy, Cream, and Cheese.

"Chao!" Cheese said, pointing to a broken plant.

"You're right Cheese! That's West Indian Lilac!" Cream said.

"Didn't your mom say that it's poisonous?" Amy asked.

"Yes, but what's it doing here?

That's when Dr. Hem came over. "When know it's poisonous, but the animals don't eat them," he said.

Smith bent down and asked, "You sure?" She looked at the broken plant. "There's only on away to sure. I'm going have to look at the dinosaur's droppings."

Malloy came over, "Dino droppings?" Smith nodded to him and asked for plastic gloves. Hem gloves her long gloves and showed her to the pile of waste. She put the gloves on and started rummaging through the waste.

Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic went over while Tails, Cream, and Cheese stayed by the Triceratops with Mr. Guma. "Hey Amy how come you won't do that? Knuckles asked.

"Even I love dinosaurs, I don't want to go their crap," she said disgusted.

"Well put," Sonic said.

Smith took her hands out of the waste and took off the gloves. "That so odd. She didn't eat any of the plants." She went back, murmuring the symptoms.

Back at the Control Room, they were having worries. Dr. Alex Miller just got off the phone with meteorologists. "They say a tropical storm is coming. We might have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid."

"Are you sure?" Hillard asked. Miller nodded his head

"We don't want anything to happen to our guests," Mr. Alfred said.

"Alright, tell the scientists who needs to get on the boat to get on by the next fifteen minutes."

"OK." Mr. Alfred put on a headset and announced, "Attention last of the boats leave in the next fifteen minutes. Drop you're doing and leave now."

Dallas Norm peaked up from his desk and looked at his computer. He had the camera footage for the docks up. "Just a few more minutes," he said softly.

Meanwhile….

A loud thunder sound ran through the skies. It surprised everyone. Cheese flew straight to his backpack. "Doctors please, I suggest that we get moving," Guma pleaded.

"I was hoping to stay a little bit and go with Dr. Hem. If that's OK?" Smith asked.

"Of course, I have a gas powered jeep back there," Hem replied.

"Alright," Malloy said, "c'mon everyone let's go."

They started walking toward the jeeps. The wind began blowing really bad. "Sonic, I think I should go with Cream. She's afraid of big thunder," Amy said.

"Good idea and I know Tails doesn't like it either," he replied. She smiled and went into the jeep Tails and Cream were in.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"I know you guys don't like big storms, so Sonic and I agreed that I should go with you." Cheese came out of his backpack and settled into Amy's lap. "Hehe you're welcome Cheese."

Cream and Tails looked at each other and sighed. "Thanks Amy," Cream said, a little bit sad.

"You're welcome," Amy said, confused. 'What's her problem' she thought.

"Attention," Alfred started to say through the speakers, "due to a tropical storm coming we have to send the jeeps back and do the tour tomorrow from where we left off."

"Awww," Tails said.

"Don't worry kids. They're just taking safety precautions," Guma said.

"I know, but we barely saw anything," Tails said. 'I wonder why that is,' he thought.

In Sonic's jeep, the guys were also upset. "What a rip off! We just saw a sick dinosaur! Knuckles exclaimed.

"Let's just get back safely," Sonic said.

"If we get back," Malloy added jokingly. With that the jeep started going back….. Or so they thought.

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm sorry it's so long but I have to get stuff in! I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES! **


End file.
